Forget Me Not
by 808Lionfire
Summary: They weren't supposed to meet in this world. Even knowing of each other went entirely against Fate's design. And yet, they're the best of friends...even if they start to forget each other when they're apart.


**A/N: Edit: I wrote this about a few days before the president's inaguration (which was also after my first week of school) and forgot to update the A/N. Haha! So, there's not going to be anything interesting here. You can get onto reading now.**

 **Enjoy! ~808Lionfire**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Overview:** Rated T for the usual stuff (minor offensive language). Soulmate/Reincarnation!AU (there's more info on my version of the AU in the end notes).

 **Summary:** They weren't supposed to meet in this world. Even knowing of each other went entirely against Fate's design. And yet, they're the best of friends...even if they start to forget each other when they're apart.

 **Pairing(s):** Natsu/Lucy (main), implied Natsu/Gray – Friendship, mentioned Gray/Lucy - Friendship,

* * *

 **Forget Me Not**

 _A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

Lucy blinked blankly up at her dark ceiling from where she lay motionlessly on her bed, the moonlight from behind her curtains the only source of light without the sun's presence. Her long, golden hair splayed out, above, and around her; the strands losing its usual, smooth luster under the night's darkened veil. She was exhausted, but sleep seemed to evade her.

There was nothing on her mind but it still kept her awake.

It was hard to explain, honestly.

Her brain had whipped up a storm that was as chaotic as it was transparent. Her mind was blank, yet, those blank thoughts continued to race around mercilessly and wouldn't leave. She couldn't figure any of it out, and the invisible storm plagued her entire being. It was as if her entire existence was telling her something was wrong. That something just wasn't right. However, as much as she wanted to conjure a coherent thought as to why everything seemed so bleak, the answer rushes away like water in a river.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath, holding it tight in her chest before she let the air rush out in a gigantic _whoosh_. The blonde squirmed on her bed until she laid on her side, the soft mattress immediately molding to the curve of her body. With moves unbidden, her hand blindly reached out towards her nightstand, the tips of her fingers tapping cautiously onto the surface until it bumped into something cold and metallic. The girl hesitated for a second before she carefully wrapped her hand around the object, pulling it towards her and laying it flat next to her pillow. Lucy had a brief flashback of Erza's berating of cellular radiation but quickly dismissed the thought. As much as she was glad to have a solid thought for once, it did nothing to ease the silent chaos in her mind.

The blonde went for another breath, squeaking when her phone suddenly blinded her with a flash of light. Her hands flew up instinctively, one covering the phone screen while the other slapped across her eyes burning eyes. Soon enough, however, curiosity drove her to unveil both her eyes and the phone, and ignored the stinging sensation as she tipped her screen to her and squinted at the notification.

A message.

 _Don't forget the END (0:42): um... the stripper told me to text you...?_

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the screen and ignored the nearly painful thump of her heart. Oh, Levy would get a kick out of this. Some random messaging her at nearly one in the morning, and going on about some stripper no less! Talk about tactless! The golden-haired teen rose in her bed, an irritated huff on her lips as she swiped the screen to reply.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (0:43): Excuse me? A stripper?_

 _Don't forget the END (0:43): not a real one_

 _Don't forget the END (0:44): the stripper... er gray told me to text the weirdo luce number if i ddnt get a mssg at 8?_

The blonde's eye twitched, a soft growl escaping her lips as her always cold-to-the-touch classmate's name popped up. She was stuck between planning her dark-haired friend's convenient disappearance, or reaching through her phone to clobber whoever the owner of the this strange contact was. Gray was a decent friend (most of the time), why in the world would he push this weirdo to text her? Especially this late– and on a school night!

 _Lucy Heartfilia (0:45): Well, you must have the wrong number. I am neither a weirdo, nor am I a 'luce'._

She huffed as she jabbed her thumb on 'send' and fell back onto her sheets. Lucy turned and flipped her phone over, planning to cut the conversation entirely once the mysterious texter got the message that he or she probably had the wrong person. However, her gut tightened anxiously as a minute passed, then another, and then another.

Lucy wondered if she had been right. This person's contact was saved on her phone, with a proper name, cell number, and email address. There was no way to debunk the fact that whoever sent the text conveniently had her number and knew who Gray was. It was far too convenient to be a coincidence or an accident. And what was up with the weird name she put as the info anyway? ' _Don't Forget the END_ '? Was that was supposed to mean something to her? Or, was it that she was the one who was actually forgetting something?

Her phone vibrated suddenly and her hand instinctively shot out to pick up the device. Her lips pursed, wondering if she should just chance looking at the message, but then the phone vibrated again and she flipped it over with a sigh.

 _Don't forget the END (0:54): asked the stripper for weirdo luces number and your contact popped up_

 _Don't forget the END (0:54): it matches and everything_

She frowned. So ends did meet. But the entire situation still didn't make a lick of sense to her. Lucy was many things and a private person was definitely one of those. She adamantly refused to give her phone number to anyone she didn't trust (she's done it on several occasions), and she would never log in a number of someone she didn't trust either. Something was still missing and the uncomfortable tensing of her entire body proved the fact true. But what was it?

What was it?

 _Don't forget the END (0:58): hello? weirdo luce?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (0:59): Say, does the phrase 'Don't forget the END' mean anything to you?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:01): if the end letters mean smth it might be my name_

Her eyebrows furrowed.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:01): Your name?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:02): yeah... its kinda embarrassing to say it though so no one really knows it_

 _Don't forget the END (1:03): plus not even lisanna knows what it means and she's one of my closest friends_

Lucy blinked down at the admission, her eyebrows furrowing deeper until she could physically feel the strain on the very act. She reread the last two texts that he— _she decided that the texter was indeed a he_ —sent. Despite the confusion at the unsettled feeling that sat on her shoulders, she couldn't help but feel a hit of smug pride. If the contact was indeed true, that he was someone she actually knew, then that meant she knew what the 'END' part of the name meant.

Something that not even his closest (girl) friend knew. She felt absolutely shameful in reveling in that smug pride, Lisanna was one of the sweetest persons she knew after all, but she couldn't help reveling in the feeling as it settled deeply in her her heart and soothed the clenching of her gut.

 _Don't forget the END (1:07): aah_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:08): Is that a "aah" as in "aah, I get it" or an "aah" as in "aah, I'm super scared right now"?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:08): the first one you weirdo. when am i ever scared?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:09): First of all, I am not a weirdo. Second of all, why would I even know that?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:09): oh cmon Luce. dont tell me you still dont remember?_

The golden-haired teen blinked down at the text. What would she have to remember? Was he kidding? Because if he was, she really didn't appreciate the joke (even if she noticed that the only thing he capitalized during their entire talk was 'Luce' and ignored the strange sense of satisfaction in her heart).

 _Don't forget the END (1:11): ...seriously? you arent that dense, are you?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:12): You're the last person I want to hear that from! You're probably the densest out of both of us!_

 _Don't forget the END (1:12): sorry. cant hear ya_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:12): WE'RE TEXTING!_

Something in her snapped in place and Lucy growled down at her phone. She felt sorely tempted to throw the darned thing across the room and ignore the rest of his texts. Damn that Natsu! She was going to wring his neck when she sees him at school.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:16): HONESTLY, Natsu! You can be such a pain sometimes!_

 _Don't forget the END (1:17): youre the last person i wanna hear that from Luce_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:17): That's my line! Don't steal it!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:18): And besides, when have I ever been anything other than the image of perfection and healing?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:19): ...do i really have to answer that?_

The scowl deepened on her face but then slipped away when she sighed. In all honesty, she didn't even want to know. Knowing him, his answer wouldn't be one that she'd like.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:19): No._

 _Don't forget the END (1:20): good_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:20): Good._

 _Don't forget the END (1:21): remember me now?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:21): Yeah, I do._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:21): I'm sorry for forgetting you again._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:22): I don't know why this keeps happening._

Sighing softly, Lucy flopped over onto her stomach, her chin propped on her deliciously fluffy pillow, and stretched her hands out while she waited for Natsu's reply.

She wondered how he'd react. Somehow, she had a nasty habit of forgetting everything about him– which was the worst thing ever because he's her best friend, her confidant, her sturdy shoulder when she needs one, and she loves him to bits for it. He had been there for her when she had her big fallout with her father, and he healed her when her said father passed a few years ago.

The only thing that gave her a little relief whenever she forgot Natsu was that he forgot her too.

Of course, she didn't like that she had been forgotten either, but at least she wouldn't look like a total inconsiderate idiot otherwise. A session of back and forth texts usually jogs both of their memories, thankfully. But even that didn't stop Lucy from feeling ashamed of herself.

 _Don't forget the END (1:24): no worries Luce. were never gonna fully forget each other anyway. not with stripper and the rest on our ass. honestly dont think i can forget your weirdoness even if i tried_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:24): Gee, thanks._

 _Don't forget the END (1:25): i dont wanna but ill thank the ice princess tomorrow for reminding me. if that bastard says anything stupid ill kick his ass_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:25): Behave, Natsu._

 _Don't forget the END (1:26): yea yea. figures tho that youd forget who i was even when my contact says not to_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:26): Hey!_

 _Don't forget the END (1:27): if having my initials confuses you then you should just use my name_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:28): But "Don't forget Natsu" doesn't sound as nice._

 _Don't forget the END (1:28): or you could yknow just use my name_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:28): Still doesn't sound as nice._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:29): And you're one to talk! What kind of contact name is "weirdo luce"?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:29): youre Luce and youre a weirdo. whats not to get?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:30): How does that help you remember me at all?_

 _Don't forget the END (1:30): i remembered you first tho didnt i?_

Lucy blinked at the text, a reluctant agreement settling heavily on her gut. Technically, he wasn't wrong... but there was no such reason in the world that justifies being called a 'weirdo'. Sure, she may be a little quirky but, really, who wasn't? Of course, she still liked to believe that she was the most sane in their social circle, and taking account of how... different their friends were, she was probably right.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:31): I'm going to bed._

 _Don't forget the END (1:31): aww cmon. you just remembered me_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:32): If you hadn't noticed, Natsu Dragneel, it is 1:32 in the morning and we have school later today._

 _Don't forget the END (1:32): so?_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:33): I could barely stay awake in AP Lit. the last time we stayed up texting each other, and that's my favorite class, Natsu._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:33): My._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:33): Favorite._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:33): Class._

 _Don't forget the END (1:34): levy said you only like that class bc you could ogle some nerd_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:34): I was NOT ogling._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:36): ...Okay, maybe a little._

 _Don't forget the END (1:37): mm_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:37): But ONLY because Cana told me she was interested and I wanted to see why._

Mortified, Lucy pressed her face into her pillow and whined loudly. She mentally shot her blue-haired friend sailor worthy curses, hoping Levy could hear it in her dreams.

 _Don't forget the END (1:38): hey im not judging_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:38): It was ONE time!_

 _Don't forget the END (1:39): whatever floats your boat Luce._

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:40): You better wipe that smirk off of your face, Natsu Dragneel, before I go over there and do it for you._

 _Don't forget the END (1:40): oooh_

 _Don't forget the END (1:41): im soooo scared_

 _Don't forget the END (1:41): im shivering, Luce_

 _Don't forget the END (1:42): Happy woke up to check on me_

 _Don't forget the END (1:43): thats how scared i am_

Lucy scowled at her screen, picturing the teasing smirk that had no doubt taken residence on her best friend's face, but let it drop. She was way too tired to scold him now. In the morning, though, definitely. She'd definitely give him a piece of her mind in the morning.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:45): I'm going to bed now, and if I wake up in the morning and find you raiding my fridge again, I swear I'm going to kick your ass._

 _Don't forget the END (1:46): Luce! language!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:46): Shut. Up._

 _Don't forget the END (1:47): Lucy Heartfilia! what would the monster think about your tone!_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:48): I think she would care more about what you called her, honestly. Erza doesn't take to kindly to being called a monster._

 _Don't forget the END (1:48): oh shit_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:49): And the fire grows..._

 _Don't forget the END (1:49): dont tell her Luce!_

 _Don't forget the END (1:49): PLEASE_

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:50): I won't say anything as long as you don't._

 _Don't forget the END (1:51): ..._

 _Don't forget the END (1:52): thats cold, Luce_

 _Don't forget the END (1:52): colder than the stripper_

That prompt a giggle from the blonde, her eyes glinting mirthfully in dim light of her phone as her thumbs swiftly moved for one last reply.

 _Lucy Heartfilia (1:53): All is fair in love and war, Natsu. Goodnight._

After a grumpy "night" from Natsu, Lucy smiled affectionately at her phone before she dropped it face down beside her pillow and rolled onto her back. She tucked her blanket under her chin as she blinked tiredly up at her ceiling. Miraculously, the restlessness from before was no where to be seen. Now all that was left was pure exhaustion and a slight giddiness for the morning.

A tired giggle slipped from the blonde's mouth as she turned onto her side and curled into her blanket. Tomorrow will be another good day. A little hectic, maybe. But a good day no less. Lucy could feel it in her bones.

* * *

 **A/N: Description/Overview of this AU (I'm going to make this kinda short, but if you have any questions, PM me or something)-**

 **1.) As the summary explains, they forget each other when they're apart. Basically, y'know those Soulmate!AU's where soul mates remember each other? Yeah. This is exactly the opposite. I though it was a cool concept so I decided to flesh it out.**

 **2.) They can only remember each other upon direct contact. Texting, calling, talking, seeing each other, etc. However, hearing about each other in conversations will not jog their memories. Their friends can remind them of each other as much as they'd like, but they're just wasting their breaths.**

 **3.) It's not an instantaneous memory loss, so it's not like it's goes _poof_ in a cloud of smoke. They gradually lose track of each other over... let's say a four hour time period. This does not apply when they're sleeping, though. I base this on the impression that brain waves slow down during sleep, therefore making the memory time window expand out. This is also dependent on the individual. If Natsu naps during the day, his time window expands even if Lucy is still awake and hers doesn't, and vice versa.**

 **4.) Ever had that feeling when you're on the road, headed to somewhere, and felt like you left something at home? Yeah, they experience that too. But unlike that _aha_ moment that we can sometimes have, they don't have that. An example of this was at the beginning of the fic where Lucy felt anxious.**

 **...uh, I think that covers the basics. I will expand on this AU... _eventually_.**


End file.
